You're All I have Left
by Flower forest 23
Summary: My take on the relationship between the three ogres (Brogan, Cookie and Gretched) in Shrek The Final Chapter.
"Should we trust her?" Cookie asked looking uncertain about the smaller ogress standing in front of him, a larger ogre stepped forward "Hi I am Brogan and this is Cookie and Gretched. We appreciate your help for busting us out that wagon but I'm not sure about joining your resistance..." The ogress smiled "Nice to meet you. I am Fiona, I know that my plan does sound a bit crazy but if we join together and convince others to do the same then we can be rid of Rumpelstiltskin!"

The three ogres thought about this, Gretched smiled "I don't know about these two ninnies but count me in!'' Brogan and Cookie glared at her sighing Cookie walked over to Fiona "I'm in two, I can't let Gretched have all the fun!"

"Brogan?" Fiona looked at him hoping that he would join her resistance, he smiled "Somebody has to keep an eye on them so why not? I'll join!" "Great! I already know where we can make base and I have a few other ogres who are meeting us there! It's about a day's journey so we better start moving now and then we can make camp by Duloc before we meet in the forest just outside Far Far Away." The others nodded as they set off.

After a little while later Brogan stopped and Fiona looked at him "Brogan is everything ok?" he looked around "Something's not right, we need to change the course we're going!" they all looked around and suddenly they heard the howl: werewolves!

"They must've followed our footprints!'' Gretched pointed out as she looked at the footprints in the mud behind them. "We need to make them lose our scent! Cookie how fast can you whip something up?" Brogan looked at him, Cookie shrugged "Well with what I have around I would say 5 minutes" Fiona raised her eyebrows there was nothing around; they were in the middle of the swamp!

"Ok then we'll get you what you need!" stated Gretched. Cookie thought for a bit "Get me a giant mushroom, some river reeds, fruit of any kind and water!" "I'll get the mushroom, Gretched you get the fruit and Fiona you get the reeds and water!" The three rushed off to find the ingredients whilst Cookie made a fire.

Brogan ran into the trees and there amongst the mouldy roots was a giant mushroom, ' _perfect'_ , he pulled it out and quickly rushed back to Cookie, the howls were getting louder. Fiona ran to the river and began to cut the reeds even though she was still confused why Cookie had to cook something. Grabbing the reeds and using her water carrier on her belt she filled it with water and hurried back.

By the time she got back Cookie was already cooking up the mushroom and fruit handing the reeds and water to Cookie he added it to the mix. "Alright it's done!" Brogan swiftly grabbed the bowl and put out the fire. "The three of you head to Duloc while I throw them off your trail. I'll meet you on the western side of the forest in two days".

"Brogan! You can't face werewolves on your own!" Gretched pointed out, "Not to mention their territory goes on for another 12 miles!'' Cookie added. Fiona looked between the three of them "That's why I'll be going with him while you two head on to Duloc and we'll meet you there in the following morning!''

"I don't know Fiona; I mean I know you can take care of yourself but..." Brogan looked at Gretched and Cookie. Gretched growled "We're not kids you know! We can fight if we need to! You and Fiona will head west whilst Cookie and I head east." "There's no time to debate this Brogan. We'll be fine; we will meet up with you in two days!'' Cookie sighed. Before Brogan could argue Cookie and Gretched had already started their journey.

Looking at Fiona he nodded his head and the two began to run but stopped every few metres to pour out a bit of the mix. Once they were out the swamp and in the forest they sat down to have a rest.

"We can rest for another 20 minutes then we need to swim across the river and make camp!'' Brogan mentioned after a while of silence. "Alright but I need to leave before sunrise to meet up with a possible ally and I will meet you just outside the forest at sunset." Fiona spoke softly.

"So how'd you meet Cookie and Gretched?"

Brogan laughed "I know I am bit protective over them but I need to be. Cookie is my younger brother and Gretched is my little sister; I was maybe 5, Cookie 4 and Gretched was 3 when our parents were killed by an angry mob. I guess that I felt responsible for them and I have always had the need to look after them. They are all the family I have left; I can't afford to lose them. I know that it sounds cliché but I want them to be free and to live in a world without fear. I guess I'm the one with more fear than them, I probably sound like a crazy older brother but still; I want Cookie to live his dream of becoming a chef and I want Gretched to become the mother she wants to be."

Fiona chuckled "I wish I had a crazy older brother like you! Someday we'll be free and we can ALL live our dreams. Not to mention they are protective over you as well. Now are you ready to swim across the river?" Brogan nodded "Yip and then we can begin our quest for freedom for all!"

Standing up the two headed towards the river, Fiona smiled her plan was happening, her resistance was forming and most of all her whole princess facade was now gone.


End file.
